Myself, My Other Half
by ambudaff
Summary: AU, bagaimana Severus Snape bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?


Tangisan nyaring melengking membelah kesunyian malam. Bukan satu. Tapi dua. Dua suara bersahut-sahutan.

Dua laki-laki –yang satu sudah cukup tua dan berjubah hitam, satunya lagi muda, tampan, berambut hitam, dengan T-Shirt dan jeans—saling berpandangan. Kemudian bersamaan mereka memandang pintu tertutup, arah dari mana datangnya suara bayi. Tertulis jelas di sana, Kamar Operasi.

Waktu bermenit-menit rasanya seperti berabad-abad ketika kemudian pintu membuka. Beberapa orang keluar, masing-masing membuka masker operasi mereka. Salah satu melangkah maju ke hadapan mereka berdua.

"Mr Steve Evans?"

"Ya, saya sendiri," pria dengan T-Shirt melangkah maju, penuh harap.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tetapi kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan kedua bayi anda. Istri anda ... tidak dapat kami pertahankan."

Dua perawat di belakangnya memperlihatkan kedua bayi mungil itu di inkubator. Dua-duanya berambut hitam seperti ayahnya. Matanya tertutup. Keduanya bernapas dengan teratur. Dengan damai.

Steve memandang keduanya dengan rasa sayang. Tetapi suasana itu tidak dapat ia pertahankan. Orang dengan jubah hitam itu menyeruak ke sampingnya. Dia melihat keduanya dengan seksama.

Lalu ia menunjuk pada salah satu bayi, "Yang ini punya kapasitas wizard. Sedangkan yang itu, tidak. Dia Muggle biasa. Kau boleh ambil kalau kau mau. Aku akan mengambil dia. Dan jenazah Aurelia juga. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku dimakamkan di tengah-tengah Muggles,"

"Tunggu!" Steve mengusap bayi yang ditunjuk mertuanya itu. Dengan pilu ditatapnya bayi itu.

Lalu ia merenggut kalung yang dipakai istrinya. Liontin kalung itu dibelahnya jadi dua. Yang satu masih beruntai kalung, dipakaikannya pada bayi Wizardnya. Yang satu lagi disimpannya. Nanti akan dibuatkan rantai kalung, untuk bayi Muggle-nya.

Dicium kedua bayinya penuh rasa sayang. Entah kapan ia bisa bertemu lagi. Ia harus melepas istrinya, sekarang ia harus berpisah dengan satu dari dua bayi kembarnya.

Seraphimus Snape mengeluarkan tongkatnya, merapal mantra Obliviate pada tenaga medis di kamar itu. Lalu ia mengangkat jenazah anaknya dengan Mobilicorpus. Ia sendiri kemudian ber-Dissaparate dengan bayi Wizard itu.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kau harus paham bahwa kita kaum Wizard ini punya kedudukan yang lebih terhormat daripada Muggles," Grandfatherku menggoyangkan tabung di tangannya perlahan. "Nah, sudah siap. Kau juga kelak akan punya gelar Potion Master sepertiku. Potion Maestro, kalau kau bisa," Grandfather berlalu ke lemari tempatnya biasa menyimpan ramuan-ramuan yang sudah ia kerjakan.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Yang jelas, Grandfather nampak keren dengan botol-botol, kuali dan tungku ini. Pembicaraan yang tadi juga keren.

Aku juga ingin jadi Potion Master seperti dia. Dan aku wizard, jadi aku keren.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ada banyak orang. Mereka semua berpakaian hitam seperti aku. Banyak yang datang padaku, memegang tanganku, memelukku, dengan tangisan. Aku memandang mereka dengan tak mengerti.

Ayah, tertidur di dalam peti. Dan ia tak mau bangun-bangun. Sedari tadi. Aku sudah bilang untuk bangun, dari mulai berbisik, bilang pelan-pelan, keras-keras, sampai berteriak-teriak. Tapi ayah tetap tertidur.

Granny memelukku. Matanya basah oleh air mata. Hanya dia yang aku kenal di kerumunan ini. Yah, ada juga beberapa yang aku kenal, tetangga-tetangga, Al yang suka membantu-bantu kami, Nanny Elisa juga. Tetapi selebihnya aku tak kenal. Kata Granny, itu teman-teman ayah.

Granny bilang, mulai saat ini ia akan merawatku. Kami akan hidup berdua. Dan aku memandang tanpa daya saat peti ayah diturunkan ke lubang di tanah.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Grandfather memandangku dengan gembira. Aku sudah bisa meramu Pepper-up. Rasanya menyenangkan membuat ramuan. Dan api di bawah tungku itu membuatku hangat. Aku pasti akan membuat ramuan lagi.

Tapi aku sekarang lelah, jadi aku mau tidur dulu.

"Tidak," kata Grandfather pendek. "Sekarang giliran kita merebus pucuk daffodil untuk campuran Ramuan Bangun Pagi."

Terpaksa aku menurut. Tapi, yang penting aku sudah bisa membuat ramuan sendiri!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kita pindah ke Skotlandia," kata Granny, memandangku sayang. "Di sana, di Glasgow, kita punya tanah walau sedikit. Di sini aku tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa."

Aku mengangguk. Di mana-mana sama saja, aku hanya hidup berdua dengan Granny. Jadi, kami berdua harus saling menyayangi. Dan aku laki-laki, jadi walaupun umurku baru lima tahun, aku harus menjaga Granny.

xxxxxxxxxx

Seraphimus Snape, nama Grandfatherku. Sambil mengajarkan potions, ia juga mengajarkan mantra-mantra, kutukan-kutukan. Ia mau agar aku jadi yang terbaik. Dan aku memang jadi yang terbaik.

Umurku baru sembilan tahun ketika ia meninggal. Yang datang banyak sekali. Sepertinya setiap tokoh dari dunia sihir datang semuanya.

Tapi aku tidak begitu kehilangan. Ia sudah menyimpan image-nya di lukisan di ruang bawah tanah. Jadi aku masih tetap bisa bercakap-cakap dengannya. Aku bisa bertanya apa bahan untuk ramuan tertentu, kalau-kalau aku lupa.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_When the black breath blows_

_and death's shadow grows_

_and all lights pass,_

_come athelas! come athelas!_

_Life to the dying_

_In the king's hand lying!_

(Return of the King, Buku 5 Bab 8)

Aku tidak melihat ada yang datang, soalnya aku sedang asyik. Tahu-tahu ...

"Sebastian, makan dulu. Kamu ini kalau sudah asyik, lupa deh segalanya..." Granny menggeleng-gelengkan kepala di pintu kamar.

Aku nyengir. Grandad ternyata meninggalkan sekamar penuh buku-buku di Glasgow. Dengan ditambah buku-buku yang ditinggalkan Daddy, makin banyaklah pengisi waktuku.

"Granny, aku ingin jadi raja," kataku tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Granny menggerenyitkan kening. Kemudian dia mendekatiku dan membalik buku yang sedang kupegang. The Return of the King. Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi, raja di mana? Raja Inggris? Kita kan punya Ratu? Ah, iya," Granny menepuk keningnya seolah baru ingat, "Pangeran Charles kan belum menikah? Berdoalah agar ia cepat menikah, lalu punya anak perempuan. Nanti kamu bisa menikah dengannya, dan kamu akan jadi raja," Granny tertawa lebar.

Aku tertawa juga. "Ini, Granny. Tolkien bilang '_tangan penyembuh itu adalah tangan raja'._ Aku ingin jadi penyembuh. Jadi aku ingin jadi raja,"

Granny tertawa lagi. "Kalau begitu, jadi dokter saja, Sebastian. Kenapa susah-susah jadi raja?"

Aku menatapnya serius. "Betul, Granny. Aku ingin jadi dokter. Aku ingin jadi _healer_."

Granny tak tertawa lagi. Dengan sayang diusapnya rambut hitamku. "Belajarlah yang baik, Sebastian. Kau pasti akan menjadi dokter. Universitas Glasgow juga boleh, atau kalau bisa, masuk Cambridge sekalian.Tapi ... " wajahnya berubah menjadi galak, "kalau kau tidak segera turun, makanan akan segera dingin, dan kau mungkin tidak akan memperoleh vitamin yang kau butuhkan, maka..."

Aku berdiri dan berlari, adu lari dengan Granny untuk segera sampai di ruang makan.

Aku datang, Glasgow. Aku baru sembilan tahun, tapi aku akan bersungguh-sungguh belajar agar bisa masuk ke Universitas Glasgow. Atau Cambridge di Inggris, sekalian.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aku baru saja akan masuk Hogwarts. Aku sudah menguasai hampir semua ramuan di buku Moste Potente Potion. Dan sebagian besar kutukan juga aku sudah mahir. Konon di sini baru akan diajarkan di kelas-kelas terakhir!

Prefek Slytherin ternyata sangat baik padaku. Namanya Lucius Malfoy. Kami segera menjadi akrab. Pembicaraan kami tidak seperti anak kelas satu dan anak kelas lima, tapi seperti anak selevel saja. Lucius juga menceritakan tentang Death Eaters. Impiannya untuk masuk ke sana. Segera setelah lulus nanti, ia akan segera masuk. Dan melihat kepiawaianku, ia bilang pasti aku akan segera ditarik Pangeran Kegelapan ke dalam inner circle-nya.

Oh, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tadi aku menemukan hal yang baru bagiku. Menyuntik itu ternyata pekerjaan mudah, ya? Larry, teman sekelasku ternyata setiap hari harus disuntik. Bukan, bukan narkoba, kamu jangan menyangka buruk dulu. Baru kutahu ternyata dia harus hidup dengan insulin, yang harus disuntikkannya setiap hari.

"Aku sudah menyuntik sendiri sejak usia delapan tahun," katanya. Kami mengikuti acara perkemahan PMR, dan aku tidur setenda dengannya. Dia menunjukkan padaku bagaimana menyuntik dengan benar. Lalu, pagi berikutnya, aku mencoba menyuntiknya, dengan banyak petunjuk dan nasihat. Agak gemetar sih. Tapi aku berhasil!

Dan itu mendorongku untuk terus belajar dengan keras. Usia enambelas nanti aku harus masuk kedokteran! Universitas Glasgow saja yang dekat. Cambridge di Inggris, cukup jauh. Dan mahal, kasihan Granny.

Aku akan mencari beasiswa. Aku melihat kecemasan di wajah Granny mengenai tekadku masuk Kedokteran. Tapi itu dicoba disembunyikannya. Jangan takut, Granny, aku akan mendapat beasiswa!

xxxxxxxxxx

OWL sudah selesai. Di saat aku sedang mencocokkan jawaban dengan buku teks, Potter dan Black membuat ulah lagi. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali. Dan yang membuat aku kesal, AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENGGUNAKAN SIHIR HITAM di sini!

Kalau saja...

Tapi surat dari Lucius datang, menghiburku. Ia sudah dilantik, sudah mengenakan tanda Dark Mark. Ia mengatakan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah tahu akan bakatku, dan menanti kelulusanku. Aku sudah benar-benar tidak sabar lagi.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aku sudah nyaris tidak bisa mengikuti wawancara di Universitas Glasgow.

Di sebelah rumahku, tinggalah Mrs Stewart, sendirian. Sebenarnya berdua dengan suaminya, tetapi suaminya itu pelaut. Dia baru pulang setelah berbulan-bulan pergi. Nah, Mrs Stewart ini sedang hamil. Dan suaminya akan pulang dalam beberapa hari ini. Manusia merencanakan tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, dia tiba-tiba merasa ingin melahirkan hari ini. Dan di lingkungan ini hanya aku yang bisa mengantarkan.

Jadi terpaksa aku mengantar ke RS. Dia benar-benar panik, sampai tanganku dipegang erat sambil dia merasakan mulasnya. Suster di sana langsung memanggil dokter. Dia menggunakan teknik ... AIL? LIA? Aku tidak tahulah, pokoknya teknik untuk saat melahirkan. Sehingga ibu yang akan melahirkan tidak akan merasa sakit. Dan bayinya akan lahir dengan selamat. Aku baru tahu ada teknik yang seperti itu. Jadi ibu-ibu diminta berkonsentrasi pada suasana yang indah-indah. Seperti di taman bunga, misalnya.

Ajaib, Mrs Stewart menjadi tenang. Bayinya lahir selamat dan sehat. Mrs Stewart malah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sambil melahirkan!

Ah, aku ingin jadi dokter kandungan! Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku kan mau wawancara! Wah, aku sudah telat nih. Aku cepat-cepat pamitan dengan Mrs Stewart, dengan janji nanti akan menengok lagi.

Dan keajaiban terjadi. Dokter yang membantu kelahiran tadi, ternyata mau ke Universitas. Dan dia termasuk senior di sana. Dr Thomasson namanya. Dia menawarkan untuk mengantar aku ke Universitas. Dan pewawancara menghormati Dr Thomasson. Mereka mengira aku calon yang diusulkan oleh Dr Thomasson. Meski kemudian aku bilang aku cuma kebetulan diantar beliau, tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa kagum mereka. Meski aku bilang aku cuma anak yatim piatu. Tapi aku bisa wawancara meski terlambat. Yah, tentu saja didukung oleh angka-angka ku waktu di High School.

Sorenya aku kembali ke RS. Mrs Stewart bilang Mr Stewart sudah dihubungi. Dia dia juga berterima kasih padaku. Ah, tidak usah begitu, Mrs Stewart! Tahu tidak, justru karena aku mengantarmu, aku jadi bertemu dengan Dr Thomasson, dan bisa lulus wawancara masuk Universitas!

O, ya, aku juga mencari Dr Thomasson sore itu, tapi tidak bertemu, jadi aku titip surat pada suster di sana, mengucapkan terima kasih.

xxxxxxxxxx

Akhirnya aku lulus. Setelah berbagai upacara, pagi ini kami akan naik Hogwarts Express untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Malamnya, aku langsung mengikuti pertemuan Death Eaters. Dark Mark akan jadi milikku!

Tapi di saat aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku, Dumbledore mendatangiku.

"Kepala Sekolah," sahutku hormat.

"Apakah kau sudah punya tujuan yang pasti setelah lulus?" katanya menatapku tajam. Aku tahu, Career Advice-ku menunjukkan aku berbakat dalam bidang Potion. Tapi aku tidak bilang akan bekerja di mana. Dumbledore seperti yang sudah tahu keinginanku.

"Eh, .. belum, Sir."

"Apakah kau sudah memikirkan untuk menjadi tenaga pengajar di Hogwarts?"

"Saya .. saya .. tidak berbakat menjadi pengajar," sahutku terus terang.

Dumbledore mengusap janggutnya. "Jika kau berubah pikiran, Hogwarts dengan senang hati menerimamu, Severus,"

xxxxxxxxxx

Kuliah 'reading' mestinya berjalan selama empat tahun, tetapi sepertinya aku bisa menyelesaikan dalam tiga tahun. Jadi tahun depan aku sudah bisa kuliah praktek. Lalu ambil spesialis. Aku ingin ambil spesialis Kandungan. Aku benar-benar ingin jadi dokter Kandungan. Sepertinya ada keajaiban saat aku memperhatikan bayi-bayi yang baru lahir berselimut darah dan air ketuban. Membantu mereka selamat melewati tahap-tahap kritis kelahiran mereka...

Granny menyindirku –dengan penuh rasa sayang—asal aku jangan lupa menghadirkan juga bayi lucu nanti. Waduh, Granny, aku kan baru delapan belas tahun! Nanti kalau sudah dapat gelar, mungkin aku mencari makhluk manis untuk membuat bayi, hehe..

xxxxxxxxxx

Seperti kata Lucius, aku langsung masuk dalam inner circle. Tidak banyak yang bisa merebus ramuan dengan baik. Pengetahuanku kemudian bertambah luas di sini. Aku biasa merebus ramuan Hitam tentunya, untuk tujuan Hitam, atau untuk antidote dari Kutukan-kutukan yang mereka terima, biasanya dari para Auror.

Sesekali Lucius mengajakku 'berpesta'. Itu artinya kita akan melakukan kekacauan. Terorisme. Biasanay di kalangan Muggle, Muggle-born, atau Half-blood.

Tapi hampi seluruh waktuku kuhabiskan di ruang bawah tanah, membuat ramuan, membaca tentang ramuan, meneliti ramuan...

xxxxxxxxxx

Ah, sudah hampir selesai masa kuliah praktekku. Dr Thomasson sudah seperti ayah sendiri bagiku. Aku membantunya dalam riset lanjutan tentang metode melahirkan tanpa rasa sakit. Sayang sekali, aku sendiri tidak dapat merasakan seperti apa rasa sakit saat melahirkan itu. Aku kan laki-laki! Tapi aku bisa membayangkannya, lewat apa yang kulihat dari para pasienku.

Mereka biasa memanggilku dokter. Aku belum jadi dokter, bu! Tetapi mereka tetap memanggilku demikian. Dr Thomasson bilang, nggak apa-apa, untuk membiasakan diri nanti. Hehe...

Dr Thomasson baru saja pulang. Tapi ada satu pasiennya yang kelihatannya akan segera melahirkan. Mrs Lovell. Perhitunganku sih baru besok pagi, tapi bisa kapan saja kan.. Dr Thomasson seperti biasa titip, kontak kalau ada sesuatu.

Seperti biasa, keliling pas jaga malam. Sekalian biar nggak ngantuk. Aku keliling ke sal-sal. Aku baru saja mau masuk ke sal Mrs Lovell, ketika terdengar...

BLAAARRR...!

Aku tak ingat apa-apa selama beberapa saat.

Bangunan runtuh sebagian. Terdengar suara jeritam menyayat hati. Mrs Lovell! Aku berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi .. tapi .. kakiku ...

Aku berusaha menggerakkan kakiku. Perlahan aku bisa mendekatinya. Biar aku harus menyerat tubuhku, tapi harus kucoba.

"Mrs Lovell, .. kau baik-baik saja..?"

"Ba .. baik.. saja dokter.. tapi .. saya .. sudah .. terasa.."

Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Baru kulihat kakiku terluka. Bukan terluka tapi .. tak ada. Putus. Aku tak punya kaki! Darah mengucur dari tempat di mana biasanya ada sepasang kaki di sana.

Tapi aku harus kuat. Aku menutup mata. Mrs Lovell harus diselamatkan dulu.

Sesosok bayangan mendekati. Aku tak kenal dia, dia memakai jubah hitam dan bertopeng. Apakah dia salah satu peledak? Ah, aku tak tahu. Pokoknya aku harus menyelamatkan dulu Mrs Lovell.

Aku memegang sebelah tangannya, menyuruh mengambil posisi. Tadi laporannya kandungannya normal, mudah-mudahan dapat lahir normal juga.

"Napas, Mrs Lovell. Bayangkan yang indah-indah" kataku dengan napas yang mulai terengah-engah. Bagaimana mungkin membayangkan yang indah-indah dalam situasi seperti ini?

Tapi akhirnya Mrs Lovell mulai teratur napasnya. Dan kontraksinya semakin kuat.

Orang berjubah hitam itu mendekati kami.

"Sir, siapapun anda, bantulah kami. Tolong menerima bayi ini, Sir," kataku padanya. Tanpa bicara ia membungkuk bersiap menerima bayi itu. Tampak canggung.

Ia membuka tudung dari jubahnya. Nampaknya ... aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi siapa? Di mana? Seperti .. aku melihat cermin! Tapi rambutnya panjang sedang rambutku cepak..

Akhirnya ..

Tangisan membelah malam itu.

"Mrs Lovell, satu lagi. Tenang saja, bayi ini sehat," kataku sambil melihat sekilas bayi yang sudah ada di tangan orang berjubah itu. Aku mencari-cari sesuatu untuk digunakan sebagai pisau. Ada, mungkin tadinya untuk mengupas apel? Aku menggunakannya untuk memotong tali ari-arinya, dan mengikatnya. Lalu membungkus bayi itu dalam sehelai kain yang aku temukan.

Mrs Lovell berkontraksi lagi, kali ini tidak sekuat yang tadi. Syukurlah, plasentanya keluar utuh, jadi tidak usah dikeluarkan olehku. Rasanya .. aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi..

Mrs Lovell menghela napas panjang. Keringatnya mengucur deras.

Giliranku mencengkeram tangan Mrs Lovell. Aku semakin tersengal.

"Mrs Lovell .. tolong .. katakan pada Dokter Thomas .. aku .. sudah .. tidak ku-kuat .. juga .. pada .. Granny.."

Dan alamku gelap.

Aku tahu lagu yang Sam nyanyikan di Menara Cirith Ungol. Begitu lagu itu berakhir, ia bertemu dengan Frodo.

Tapi aku tidak.

Aku bertemu dengan cahaya yang indah.

Cahaya yang teramat indah.

Indah

_In western lands beneath the Sun_

_the flowers may rise in Spring,_

_the trees may bud, the waters run,_

_the merry finches sing._

_Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night_

_and swaying beeches bear_

_the Elven-stars as jewels white_

_amid their branching hair._

_Though here at journey's end I lie_

_in darkness buried deep,_

_beyond all towers strong and high,_

_beyond all mountains steep,_

_above all shadows rides the Sun_

_and Stars for ever dwell:_

_I will not say the Day is done,_

_nor bid the Stars farewell_

(Return of the King, Buku 6 Bab 1)

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kita main-main sedikit, Severus," kata Lucius. "Kau sudah lama tidak ikut, cari angin dong sedikit.."

Tanpa banyak bicara aku mengikuti Lucius dan rombongannya. Kali ini sasarannya adalah pemukiman Muggle.

Aku baru tahu di sana ada Rumah Bersalin Muggle.

Dan di sana aku terpana.

Seperti biasa Lucius meledakkan tempat itu kemudian berlalu.

Aku, tidak.

Aku belum beranjak. Ada sesuatu yang menahan langkahku.

Masih ada yang hidup di sudut puing-puing bangunan. Seorang wanita, sedang hamil nampaknya. Dan seorang laki-laki, sudah hancur kakinya, tapi masih berusaha untuk mendekati wanita itu.

Wanita itu ternyata sudah akan melahirkan. Dan pria tadi berusaha menolongnya. Padahal kondisi tubuhnya ... sudah hancur.

Entah ada apa yang mendorongku mendekatinya.

Dia memandangku. Aku terpana.

Dia serupa cermin bagiku. Aku terperanjat. Rambutnya, hanya dipotong cepak, hidungnya...

"Sir, siapapun anda, bantulah kami. Tolong menerima bayi ini, Sir," katanya tersengal-sengal. Aku mendekatinya.

Dan proses melahirkan berjalan lancar. Seperti ada yang menghipnotis, aku menurut apa katanya.

Tapi pria itu semakin lama semakin tersengal. Ketika ia sudah selesai menolong wanita itu, ia berusaha berkata, "Mrs Lovell .. tolong .. katakan pada Dokter Thomas .. aku .. sudah .. tidak ku-kuat .. juga .. pada .. Granny.."

Dan dia terkulai.

Wanita itu menjerit. "Dokter Evans! Dokter Sebastian Evans! Jangan pergi..!"

Aku meletakkan bayi di sebelah wanita itu. Aku tertarik pada leontin yang dipakai oleh pria itu. Kurenggut. Kuamati. Aku kenal. Persis seperti milikku...

Sudah ada orang-orang mendekati lokasi ledakan.

Aku menutup tudung jubahku, dan ber-Dissapparate.

Aku langsung masuk ke ruang bawah tanah rumahku. Rumah Grandfather. Dengan sekali sentak aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Seraphimus!"

Lelaki itu terbangun, "Ada apa, Severus?" katanya malas-malas.

"Siapa Sebastian Evans?" tuntutku.

"Sebastian?" Grandfather merenung.

"Muggle. Dokter. Sebastian Evans," raungku tak sabar.

"Evans?" ia melotot padaku. Lalu terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" aku semakin tak sabar.

"Tentu. Dia pasti anak Steve Evans. Sebastian pasti kembaranmu, Severus. Satu telur. Totally Muggle. Sudahlah, apa pedulimu dengan dia?" Seraphimus berbalik, menguap dan meneruskan tidur.

Aku mundur.

Steve Evans? Ayahku? Muggle? Sebastian? Kembaranku?

Dan aku … membunuhnya?

Ya, memang Lucius yang merapal mantra. Tetapi aku ada di sana!

Dan dia di akhir hidupnya masih sibuk membantu orang yang melahirkan. Membantu menyelamatkan hidup orang lain.

Sedang aku? Membuat ramuan-ramuan untuk menghentikan hidup orang lain. Ikut serta dalam operasi penghancuran Muggle, Muggle-born dan Half-blood.

Di luar hujan turun dengan deras. Kilat sambar menyambar.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku menapak tak tentu arah. Tak peduli ke mana. Basah kuyup seluruh tubuhku.

Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus ke mana.

Sampai aku tiba di kompleks luas yang aku kenal.

Aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku berhenti di depan salah satu pintu. Dan kuketuk.

Pintu terbuka. Pria berjanggut keabuan itu memandangku kebapakkan.

Kuserahkan tongkatku padanya.

**FIN**


End file.
